video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and Friends - Christmas Fun Tape
|catalogue number = VC1418 |rating = |running time = 100 minutes}} Thomas & Friends - Christmas Fun Tape is a UK VHS release by VCI and Gullane Entertainment on 28th October 2002. It features seventeen episodes of the "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" TV series - featuring four Season 1 episodes and four Season 2 episodes narrated by Ringo Starr, as well as seven Season 3 episodes and two Season 4 episodes narrated by Michael Angelis and one song. Episodes and One Song #'Thomas's Christmas Song' - Sung by The Four Marks Beaver Scouts. Sing along songs Christmas Thomas #'Thomas and the Guard' - Annie and Clarabel think Thomas is very silly when he starts off fast and leaves his guard behind. #'Thomas, Terence and the Snow' - Thomas is always cheeky to Terence the Tractor about his caterpillar wheels. The day comes when Thomas is very glad to have Terence around. #'The Flying Kipper' - Henry is very proud the day he pulls "The Flying Kipper", the morning train from the fish quay. Snow jams a signal down and disaster strikes. #'Thomas' Christmas Party' - Thomas and all his friends from the engine shed get together to say 'thank you' to a nice old lady and everyone has a very happy Christmas. #'Old Iron' - James is feeling proud of himself but when some boys meddle with his controls, he soon learns his lesson. #'Pop Goes the Diesel' - Duck orders the big engines about and they are glad when Devious Diesel arrives, but Duck has his doubts and the trucks misbehave. #'The Diseasel' - Some silly trucks cause trouble between Bill and Ben the tank engine twins and a diesel called BoCo. Confusion reigns until Edward puffs in. #'Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree' - The Fat Controller is planning a big celebration, but Thomas goes missing on an important mission. The big engines come to his rescue and there is a splendid party after all. #'A Scarf for Percy' - Percy dreams of wearing a nice warm scarf around his funnel to keep out the winter winds. What a surprise he gets when his wish comes true! #'Time for Trouble' - James is asked to pull the Express and becomes proud and boastful. His impatience lands him in an undignified situation. #'Trust Thomas' - Bertie learns that he can trust an engine - especially if his name is Thomas. Gordon and James prove to be less trustworthy. #'Mavis' - Here, we welcome Mavis, a young diesel engine who works at the quarry. She causes Toby a lot of trouble, because she still has much to learn about trucks. #'One Good Turn' - Bill and Ben have trouble on the turntable and end up face to face. #'Bulgy' - It was sightseeing season on the Island of Sodor and Bertie and the engines were busy. Their busy timetable is disrupted by a devious double-decker called Bulgy. #'Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure' - The Snowfalls have come and the villagers are stranded. Together, Harold, Terence, Thomas and Percy come to the rescue and get a nice surprise for all their hard work. #'Sleeping Beauty' - Duke was left all alone in the shed after the mine closed down. Years later, a group of visitors to the Island of Sodor begin a journey to find Duke and reunite him with his old friends Stuart and Falcon. #'Bulldog' - Percy is eager to rush out and show off his new coat of paint. Thomas warns him to slow down. Credits Opening (Original 2002 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Gullane Entertainment logo * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas' Christmas Song (Full Song) (The Four Marks Beaver Scouts) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 1 intro (Cartoon Network Version) * Start of Thomas & the Guard (1984) Closing (Original 2002 release) (with no trailer) * End of Bulldog (1994) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 4 closing credits * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1994 (silent) * Gullane Entertainment logo * VCI logo (1995-2005) Category:HIT Entertainment Category:Gullane Entertainment Category:2002 VHS Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 1 episodes (1984) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 2 episodes (1986) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 3 episodes (1991) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 4 episodes (1994) Category:Thomas & Friends videos with Cartoon Network (UK) credits Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Christmas videos Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:BBFC Uc